Cancer is a leading cause of death in the United States and affects people worldwide. Surgery, radiation and chemotherapy are the most widely used therapeutic modalities. Chemotherapy agents create conditions within the cell that limit cell growth and replication, and cancer chemotherapy has advanced dramatically in recent years. Chemotherapy agents typically affect both neoplastic and rapidly proliferating cells of normal tissue such as bone marrow, hair follicles and intestinal epithelium. Anorexia, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, suppression of bone marrow function and hair loss are some of the negative effects commonly associated with chemotherapy. Development of a chemotherapy agent and unique combinations of agents that provide effective antitumor therapy with minimal toxicity would be advantageous.